Brains Collide
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Billy Craston gets a new job at Caltech. He meets four very smart, yet very nerdy guys. Starts in Season 6 then goes into season 7 of Big Bang Theory. There is a costume party. A prank is pulled on Sheldon after the party.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon Copper was walking up the stairs to his apartment after a long day at work. When he reached his floor, his neighbor, Penny walked out of her apartment.

"Hey Sheldon what's wrong?" Penny asked.

"I don't want to talk about," he said going into his apartment.

Penny walks over to Sheldon's door and knocks like he does.

"Sheldon...Sheldon...Sheldon," she said just like Sheldon does to her.

He opens the door and said, "That is just annoying."

"Whatever, so what's wrong?" Penny asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Bye."

She repeats the knocking.

"Do I do that to you?" He asked.

"The knocking pattern or the knocking again after I close the door?"

"The second one."

"I am sure you have."

Sheldon walks over to the couch and Penny walks in closing the door behind her.

"Well, if you must know, there will be a new scientist starting tomorrow. His name is William and I don't want to know his last name. You know how I get around new people, or how I do not like my routine changed.

"Yea I know, well I am sure things will be alright."

"I bet they won't."

Meanwhile across town, Billy Craston was in his new apartment getting ready for the next day. His wife walked into his study.

"How is it going?"

"Very well, although I am apprehensive about my new job."

"I am sure you will do fine."

"I just hope none of my new coworkers are the stereotypical nerds who are into super heroes and mention the first team of Power Rangers."

"Even if they are, maybe they will say that they like the first blue ranger," she said before she let out a laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny. I guess it will be ok as long as none of them say they like the second pink ranger."

"If so, I think we did a great job of keeping our secret identity a secret."

"I hope so."

The next morning Sheldon and his roommate, Leonard Hofstadter, were getting ready for work.

"Why did the university have to hire a new guy?" Sheldon asked.

"Relax, Sheldon, Billy will be working with Howard and Raj."

"Billy, please. His name is William, and it does not matter where he works at, I won't like him."

"Stop being childish."

"I will not, and you can't make me."

"Ok fine whatever," Leonard said before he walked out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Sheldon yelled chasing Lenard.

At lunch, Raj and Howard introduced Billy to Lenard and Sheldon.

"Billy these are our friends Dir.'s Copper and Hofstadter," Howard said.

"Greeting," Billy said as he shook Leonard's hand.

"I'm Leonard and Mr. standoffish here is Sheldon."

"Greetings," Billy said as he tried to shake Sheldon's hand.

"He is a germaphobe," Howard said.

"I am not, and if I was the correct term is mysophobia," Sheldon stated.

"Also he is anti social," Raj said.

"Sheldon only talks to those he wants to or has to," Leonard said. "So where are you from?"

"I am from Angel Grove, California."

"Wait a moment, something about that city rings a bell," Sheldon said.

"Oh my gosh, that has to be the quickest Sheldon has said anything after he has met somebody for the first time," Raj said.

"No it is not," Sheldon said.

"Um hum, yes it is," Leonard and Howard said while shaking their heads.

"Weren't the Power Rangers in Angel Grove at one point?" Sheldon asked.

_**This could be bad.**_ Billy thought.

"I got an idea. Why don't we dress up as Power Rangers for Halloween?" Raj asked.

"Are you going to have a costume party?" A nervous Billy asked.

"Usually we will go to one," Howard said.

"I don't know," Sheldon said.

"Wait do they make Power Ranger costumes?" Leonard asked.

"This conversation has taken an 180," Howard said.

"Penny has told me that she did see a few people wear Power Ranger shirts that looked like the first suits," Leonard said.

"You know, Bernadette said the same thing," Howard said.

"Dressing up as Power Rangers will be a nice change from the Justice League," Leonard said.

**_As long as I don't dress up as my former self, I_ should be ok. If I get roped into dressing up in one of the other colors, I hope nobody finds out.** Billy thought.

"I got it! I can be red, Leonard can be white, William can be blue, Howard can be black, and Raj can be yellow," Sheldon said.

Billy spit out his drink.

"I just met you guys, and you are including me in your tradition? By the way call me Billy, all of my friends do."

"We are not friends so I will call you William if I want to," Sheldon said.

"Wait, who said you can assign colors and be the boss?" Leonard asked.

"I did, You know it takes me a while to talk to antiquities so therefore I figure if we are going to buck tradition, I say I decide who is what color. Besides everybody knows that the red ranger is the leader of the team," Sheldon said.

_**I guess he does not know about when Tommy was white.**_ Billy thought.

"What do you know about Power Rangers anyways Sheldon?" Howard asked.

"Not too much, I just pick up on bits and pieces from my students. That and one day I accidentally typed in Power Rangers in a search engine. So ha," Sheldon said.

"Have all the planets aligned with the sun and moon? "Sheldon is actually being social, well for him," Raj said.

"I have been in space, and from my experience it is extremely rare for that to happen," Billy said.

"Howard has been in space also," Leonard said.

"Nobody wants to hear about that again," Sheldon said as Howard opened his mouth.

_**I doubt that he has been through what I have been through.** _Billy thought.

"You know, I have recently been carious to start a new experiment to see if I can create my team of Power Rangers. In fact, I like to talk to somebody at Light speed Rescue in Mariner Bay about to do it. I don't have a reliable source, but I heard a team was created by a government agency," Leonard said.

"When you do schedule a meeting, do tell me how it went," Sheldon sarcastically said.

_**If Leonard is successful in this I hope Sheldon has no part in the team.**_ Billy thought.

"If that does not work, they maybe I will try to see if I can turn Penny into a real live genie," Leonard said.

"Oh I know what three of the mechanical things can be. One can be a lion. Another can be a tiger. Another can be a bear," Raj said.

"Oh my," everybody said in unison.

"Back to the Halloween costume idea. A lot of the teams had a pink ranger. Who would ours be?" Howard asked.

"Hum, I don't know," Sheldon said.

He put one finger up to his lip while his chin rested in the palm of his hand. His elbow was on the table.

"I don't think Amy would be into something so childish. What about Bernadette?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, what about Penny?" Howard asked.

"If I ask her she might laugh, what about... Never mind," Leonard said looking at Raj.

"William, are you with a member of the opposite sex?" Sheldon asked.

"I am married to a woman."

"Then your wife can be pink. Now if you excuse me, I have to go get ready for my next class," Sheldon said.

When Sheldon left Leonard said, "Sorry Billy, Sheldon is always like that when he meets new people."

"Well once he get passed his no talking stage," Howard said.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Billy arrived home. Kat and their twins, David and Jessica, greeted him.

"Hi dad, did you have a good day?' David asked.

"It was alright, why don't you two get ready for dinner so I can talk to your mom," Billy said.

After the twins left Kat asked, "So how was it?"

"It was good. Most of t he people in my department are good."

"Most?"

"There is this Indian and his friend. I think they fit the stereotype of a nerd."

"Your kidding?"

"No, In fact the other guy I believe has issues. "Actually I think it is more of his mom has issues."

"Let me guess, he lives in his mom's basement?"

"Negative, he is married, but his mom still thinks of him as a kid."

"Oh wow."

"At lunch they introduced me to two of their friends, who are in a different department. One of them actually seems normal, the other one though I believe has issues."

"We all deal with meeting new people differently."

"I agree, but with Sheldon it is much more than meeting new people. He kept on calling me William, I even told him to call me Billy. He would not do it he just might be the most self center person ever."

"Your kidding."

"No, his roommate is the most normal of the bunch. They have this strange tradition of dressing up as Justice League super heroes for a costume party at a comic book store."

"What?"

"I kid you not. Grown man dressing up as comic book characters. Although Sheldon decided to change it up."

"I guess that is good."

"You say that now. Wait until you hear what Sheldon decided they should dress up as."

"What"

"Our teenage selves."

"If there are just the four of them, then it will be kind of hard to pull it off."

"You would think so. Sheldon decided to be red, his roommate will be white, The mammas boy will be black, and the Indian will be yellow."

"Oh gosh are they going to go as the original team? If not, is the Indian a cross dresser?"

"They are going as the original team and no Raj is not a cross dresser. Out of the blue, Sheldon gave me the color blue."

Kat burst into a laughing fit.

"Wait until you find out who they decided to have as pink."

"What, you don't mean?"

"Yes, Raj is single and the other three came up with excuses as to why their significant others would not do it."

"Did you volunteer me Billy Craston?'

'No Sheldon came up with the idea."

"I hope none of the others find out about this."

"These guys are comic book geeks."

"They sound like they should be the age Justin was when he became a ranger."

"I agree although I highly doubt that he would have wore shirts that are based of comic book super hero's."

Kat started laughing some more.

"Sheldon and his roommate, Leonard, are both physicist. In fact, Leonard Mentioned he has thought about trying to create his own team of Power Rangers."

"If he his successful, hopefully, Sheldon is not a part of the team."

"I agree, I just hope that if Leonard does create this team, hopefully I won't be a part of it."

"If you are, maybe you can tell them you were a Power Ranger and a technical assistant."

"The reaction could be mixed."

The twins walked into the room, Jessica asked, "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking of going to the Cheesecake Factory," Kat said.

"Yes!" The twins said in unison.

"When they went to get their shoes Billy asked Kat, "Does it surprise you that five-year olds get excited when you say you are going to eat out?"

"Not really."

When Billy, Kat, and the kids walked into the Cheesecake Factory, Raj saw Kat.

"Oh no Raj, don't," Howard said.

"Looks like Raj found one with kids," Leonard said when he saw the twins.

A couple of minutes later, Billy walked in.

"Man how does he get a woman like her?" Raj asked when Bill sat down with his family.

"I have a theory," Sheldon said.

"Yea, I do too. It's probably not as complicated as Sheldon's," Leonard said.

"Ok then, how do you think he got her?" Sheldon asked.

"They might have dated, probably had sex, got married, and then the kids came. That or the kids came before marriage."

"I'll just go over and ask him," Sheldon said.

"No don't!" Raj, Howard, and Leonard said in unison.

""I agree with the three stooges. Besides all the waitress have been given orders to make sure you do not interrupt anymore meals," Penny said before she poured some refills.

"When did I cause a disturbance while people were dinning?" Sheldon asked.

"How about when you were sick and came here anyways," Penny said.

"No comment," Sheldon said.

"Hey Howard, do you remember that one intern from Chicago? " Raj asked.

"You mean the black guy with the big red glasses and annoying voice?"

"Yea, I wonder what ever happen to him?" Raj asked.

"When was this?" Leonard asked.

"It was before you started at the university," Howard said.

"What was his name?" Leonard asked.

"Steve something," Howard said.

"Good thing you two never met him," Raj said.

Raj went into his usual shyness around women when Kat walked by to go to the restroom.

"Oh gosh not here Raj," Sheldon said.

When Kat got back to her table she said, "On my way to the restroom an Indian looked like he was going to hit on me."

Kat pointed to the guys before Billy said, "Oh my gosh those are the four guys I was talking about at home."

"What are the odds we see them here?" Kat asked.

"Yeah no kidding. I hope they don't notice that I am here," Billy said.

"What if they try to hit on me?"

"I don't think you will have to worry. The Indian one can not talk to women unless he is drunk or on medicine. The one in the green shirt is Sheldon, and he does not seem to have any physical attraction to women. The one with the glasses is Leonard and he seems like the normal one. "Even though Howard is married, I'll keep my eye on him."

Penny walked over to Billy and his family and said, "Excuse me, but I feel like I have to warn you about my friends over there. They lack social skills, well the one with the glasses has the most social skills."

"Those guys are your friends? I met them today and I can tell Sheldon lacks social skills."

"I am so sorry for you. I agree about Sheldon, I live across the hall from him and Leonard and even though they are nerdy, they are good people."

"Do you think you can get Sheldon to call me Billy instead of William?"

"Yea... no. Sheldon is stuck in his ways."

"I know where I have seen Sheldon before. When I was on YouTube earlier today, one of the videos it suggested was Sheldon's Copper's fun with flags," Kat said.

"Oh honey, you are better off not to watch any more of those videos."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I did not plan on posting chapter 3 so soon, but it is done. I am not responsible for any injuries you might get from reading this, or any of my stories.**

Later that evening when Penny got off work she went over to Sheldon and Leonard's.

When Sheldon opened the door he said, "Penny what a present surprise to see you after your shift.

"Yeah yeah, may I speak to Leonard?"

"Oh Leonard there is a young female who wants something from you! Judging by the time of night I think it is sex."

Leonard walked into the front room and said, "Yes Penny?"

"Can you come with to my place?"

"Apparently we are back on. Don't wait up for me," Leonard said to Sheldon.

"When do I ever?" Sheldon asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Leonard asked.

"Oh go do what it is you so," Sheldon said.

"Trust me he won't be over that long," Penny said.

_**For a physicist, he sure does let his biology urges override his bran**_. Sheldon thought.

When they walked over to her place Leonard asked, "What's up?

"What the heck?" Penny asked.

After she slapped him Leonard asked, "What now?"

"Why in the world you want to try to turn me into a real genie?"

"What makes you think I would want to do that?"

"The new guy at the university, Billy, told me!"

"I said that out loud? Besides I thought you said you wanted to be one."

"No I said I was thinking of dressing up as one for Halloween!"

"Oh, ops."

"Good night!" Penny said pointing to the door.

When Leonard got home Sheldon said, "Wow that was the shortest one yet, and your hair and clothes are just like they were when you left."

"We did not have sex Sheldon. Penny met Billy tonight and apparently at lunch I said I thought about turning Penny into a genie.

"Hum yes you did say that. After you said you thought about creating your own team of Power Rangers."

"I did not realize I said that out loud. I thought she told me she wanted to be one. Turns out what she said was she thought about being one for Halloween."

"Is that when she B**** slapped you in the face?"

"That happened before she told me she met Billy. How bad is it?"

"It is a little red where her hand hit your face. I think you will be fine in the morning."

"Anyways, I am going to bed good night," Leonard said.

"Did you really think that is humanly possible?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm an experimental physicist, and I thought that is what she wanted!"

"What about the team of Power Rangers?"

"If I can talk to the guy at Lightspeed Rescue in Mariner Bay, then yes that is still a possibility."

"I be careful what you say, or think bub, you just might be Major Nelson for Halloween. That or Ali Baba."

"Good night Sheldon," Leonard said walking to his room.

_**For a physicist oh wait, I already thought that.**_ Sheldon thought.

The next morning, Leonard went to Howard s office.

"Do you know where Billy's office is?"

"Yea it is next door."

"Thanks."

Leonard knocked on Billy's door.

"Salutations, Leonard right?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I heard you and your family met my girlfriend last night."

"Yes we did, she could be better at her job but she did good enough."

"Just be glad she did not cook the meal. Anyways, yesterday I said something that I did not realize I said and Penny got mad last night."

"If it makes it any better, sometimes my wife gets made at me."

"For some reason I felt like coming here to talk to you."

Raj started to walk by when he saw Billy he walked in."

"I was wondering Billy, how did you get a woman like your wife?"

"First of all, I am sure Billy has no trouble speaking to women," Leonard said.

"Leonard is right, although I did not have a real girlfriend in high school. Kat moved to Angel Grove when we were starting our senior year. It wasn't until years later when an unfortunate event brought both of us back to Angel Grove. We tried a long distance relationship for a few months while she was in London and I was in Miami. A few months later, she moved to Miami and a few years later I asked her to marry me."

"I hope to find someone to marry someday," Raj said.

"First you have to be able to talk to them without being drunk, and Penny is not interested," Leonard said.

"I want to think you guys for not causing a scene at the restaurant. Although my wife did notice Raj looking at her kind of weird when she came out of the restroom," Billy said.

"I lose all sense of normal behavior when I come close to a beautiful woman," Raj said.

"Believe it or not, Sheldon almost did cause a scene, but the three of us, plus Penny, stopped him. By the way, on Tuesday nights, the four of us go there for dinner," Leonard said.

"I'll try not to go there on Tuesday nights then," Billy said.

"It's your call," Leonard said.

"I told my wife about your costume tradition and she laughed."

"Their was one New Years Eve the four of us almost went to a costume party, at our favorite comic bookstore, dressed as Muppet Babies," Leonard said.

"I remember that time. I would have like that costume better," Raj sad.

"Why did you go as them?" Billy asked.

"My girlfriends boyfriend, then, was going to go as Superman. He backed out that is when Sheldon said plan B was the Muppet Babies, but the guy went with us. So we went as the Justice League and won first place."

"There were two other groups dressed up as the Justice League. Those costumes were awful," Raj said.

"There Aquaman was probably better looking then you. Besides, those guys were cheap bas..." Leonard said before Billy stopped him.

"If any of you are around my kids in the future, I would appreciate if you kept the conversations clean."

"I'll try to remember that. I better get to my office, maybe I'll see you at lunch Billy," Leonard said.

"If we do have lunch together, hopefully Sheldon will be a little more personal," Billy said.

"Yeah I doubt that will happen," Leonard said before he left.

"It's true. A lot of the time, when Sheldon mentions his girlfriend, he will say her full name," Raj said.

"Sheldon has a girlfriend?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Howard and I set up an online dating profile using his information, and the website matched them up. We told Sheldon and we got him to meet her. Oddly enough they are still together. That reminds me, Howard owes me some money from a bet I won. I'll see you later Billy," Raj said walking over to Howard s office.

_**I really hope none of the guys meet them.**_ Billy thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**The first three chapters takes place before the end of season 6. This chapter takes place after the start of season 7. Just in time for the start of season 7 booya. Who is ready for it? **

Over the next few weeks Billy and Kat got to know Sheldon, Leonard, Raj (or the drunk Raj), and Howard better. Whenever Raj had something to say to Kat, he would whisper it to Howard. Billy and Kat did meet Amy and Bernadette. One night Billy and Kat had Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Leonard, Penny, and Raj over.

After everybody left Kat said, "Those guys make Bulk and Skull seem normal."

"Bulk and Skull were worse before you moved to Angel Grove."

"Let's hope that Sheldon does not knock on our door and say William and Kate," Kat said.

"I agree, he might get tongue tied. I wonder if anyone has diagnosed him with OCD?" Billy asked.

"I doubt he would say Prince William," Kat said.

"He seems more sociable around me. Although the other day he did bug me. He asked how we met. I told him the same story I tell everyone that has never been a ranger. I said that we met in high school, but we did not start dating until years later. An unfortunate event brought us back together. Then he got nosy and asked what the event was. I said it was none of his business. Then he said that he wanted to know. Without telling him the whole truth, I said an old friend of ours who was like a family member died. When I found out about it, I left my space exploration and return to Angel Grove. I also told him my my exploration was top secret. Then Leonard stepped in and told him to stop integrating me," Billy said.

"Oh my," Kat said.

Later that night, Sheldon was in deep thought.

"Something does not seem right about Billy," he said.

"You are now calling him Billy?" Leonard asked.

"All of you do, so I might as well," Sheldon said.

"What doesn't seem right?" Leonard asked.

"His story on how he met his wife. I get it that they did not date in high school, but you don't just leave a space exploration for a funereal," Sheldon said.

"Oh will you knock it off and leave the guy alone. He probably left a day early or something like that!" Leonard said.

"I will not," Sheldon said.

Without Sheldon seeing him, Leonard reach for his cellphone and pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"None of your business," Leonard said.

After Leonard pressed a series of buttons he put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello Mrs. Copper."

"Oh no you didn't," Sheldon said as he started chasing Leonard around the apartment.

A minute later, Sheldon took the phone away from Leonard.

When he looked at the screen he said, "Hey wait a minute, you tricked me. You didn't call my mom, you were just going through your text messages."

"Just because I didn't this time doesn't mean I won't," Leonard said.

"No? You wouldn't," Sheldon said.

"I could and I might if you don't leave Billy and his story alone," Leonard said.

"Leonard," Sheldon said.

"Yes?" Leonard asked.

"Will you drive me to Angel Grove?" Sheldon asked.

"Hum let me think about it**. ****NO! DROP IT ALREADY! GOOD NIGHT****!"**

_**Somebody is cranky.**_ Sheldon thought.

_**Sometimes I wonder if Sheldon was ever a real boy the way he acts.** _Leonard thought before he went to bed.

The next day, Sheldon was asking Howard and Raj to drive Him to Angel Grove.

At lunch Howard said to Leonard, "Do you know why Sheldon wants Raj or I to drive him to Angel Grove?"

"He believes Billy is hiding something," Leonard said.

"We all have something that we hide," Raj said.

"What do you have to hide? Everybody knows you are not from here and you can't talk to women without being drunk," Howard said.

"It's not my fault," Raj said.

"You know, every since I got back, Sheldon has seem weirder than before," Leonard said.

"I think that's just you," Howard said.

"What we should really want to find out is how Billy got his wife," Raj said.

Howard and Leonard face palm each other.

"Hello fellow Dr.'s, and Howard. I have a theory on that maybe it's not women you like but Howard," said Sheldon.

"Now you sound like my mother," said Leonard.

"Why do you think Billy is hiding something?" Raj asked.

"I don't think, I know," Sheldon said.

"Come on Sheldon, you don't know anything," Leonard said.

"In what world would a scientist leave his work for a funeral or a woman?

"This one!" The guys said in unison.

"That is what you do if a close family member dies. Come on don't tell me you wouldn't go back to Texas for your mom's own funeral," Leonard said.

"You know Sheldon, not everyone can buck social convention like you," Howard said.

"Leonard, would you fly back to New Jersey for your mom's funeral?" Sheldon asked.

"As awkward as the trip would be, yes. I think you would accompany me," Leonard said.

Howard and Raj started laughing.

"Anyways, maybe Billy is hiding something. Maybe he was a Power Ranger," Raj said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Leonard said.

Sheldon said," You know, I never thought about it."

"Please don't give him any ideas. Especially the ludicrous ones," Leonard said.

"You know, we have three of the brightest minds at this university, and Howard. I think I have an idea of how we can prove if Billy is what Raj thinks he was. Howard this is where I think your engineering skills might come into play. We build a time machine and go back to 1993, particularly Angel Grove," Sheldon said.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj groaned in unison while face palming.

"Hey fewwows, what has Coppew done this time?" Barry Krimpke asked after he walked up to them.

"Nothing yet," Leonard said.

"Hey Krimpke, you know Billy Cranston, right?" Sheldon asked.

"You mean the watest hiwe in the physics depawtment? Suwe what about him?" Barry asked.

"I believe he is hiding something. I have an idea to build a time machine and go back twenty years to his hometown of Angel Grove. There I plan to study the habits of young Billy to see what the modern day version of him is hiding," Sheldon said.

"You want these thwee to hewp you? Do you need my hewp?" Barry asked.

"Perhaps if we need plasma to make the time machine work," Sheldon said.

"You are nuts Coppew. Of aww of the wack jobs, you are the wowst," Barry said.

"Hey Krempke, say be very quite, I'm hunting for rabbits," Howard said.

"Hey now, I know why you want me to say that. Who do you think I am, Ewmew Fudd?" Barry asked before he walked away.

"Howard, you know how I feel about making fun of others, but I must admit, that was pretty funny," Sheldon said.

**If you do not watch Big Bang theory the character Barry Krempke does have a speech problem.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy, Howard, and Penny were all hanging out in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

"I am so happy that I can talk to women, that I am not related to, without being drunk," Raj said.

"You're not going to keep on talking all night are you?" Penny asked.

"Is that a problem?" Raj asked.

"Anyways, do you guys have any plans for Halloween?" Penny asked.

"I am helping Stewart organize a costume party," Raj said.

"To which Raj, Howard, Leonard, and myself will show up dressed as Power Rangers," Sheldon said.

"Here we go again," Leonard said.

"By the way, will the party be better than last years?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh yeah, Howard mentioned that a while back. We didn't think you were serious though," Bernadette said.

"I thought you were joking about that," Raj said.

"I rarely joke," Sheldon said.

"We know," Everybody else mumbled in unison.

"By the way Leonard, did you ever find out how to make a new team of Power Rangers?" Raj asked.

"No, I was unable to get to talk to anybody at Lightspeed Rescue," he said.

"Hey buddy, I just got an idea of who could be your date to the costume party," Howard said to Raj.

"You do? Wait do I want to know who it is?" Raj asked.

"I don't think he is serious," Bernadette said.

"Word around the university is that Leslie Winkle is available," Howard said.

Howard, Leonard, and Penny laughed.

Sheldon pointed to the door and said," Get out.

"I was joking," Howard said.

"Joking or not, that is a strike against you," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, you can't kick him out because he was joking," Amy said.

"It's my apartment, I can do anything that I want. I despise her," Sheldon said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"She is an inferior physicist. Not to mention she calls me a name," Sheldon said.

'What does she call you?' Amy asked.

"I can't say, growing up in a christian home, I am uncomfortable with one of the words," Sheldon said.

"Ok, so you don't like to use one of the words," Amy said.

"She calls me a dumb donkey," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, the word she uses instead of donkey is not bad. I heard that it is in some bible translations. Then again with me being Jewish, It is not something I read. You could have said but instead. After all as," Howard said before Sheldon stopped him.

"If you finish that sentence, prepare for my class," Sheldon said.

"Why would I go for her, so she can make her round with us?" Raj asked.

"She would never be with me. We both despise each other," Sheldon said.

"Stranger things have happened," Leonard said.

"You mean you ending up with a woman like Penny?" Raj asked.

"I was thinking more like Sheldon having a girlfriend," Leonard said.

"**OMG** it just hit me. When I was growing up, in Nebraska, I use to watch the TV show Rosanne. "Did anyone else watch it?" Penny asked.

"I did," Bernadette said.

"We really didn't watch it, although I believe mom recorded it and watched it after I went to bed," Sheldon said.

"Growing up, I remember a bit of it," Howard said.

"I only saw it on Nick at Night after I moved here," Raj said.

"It was not my thing. I was more into the TV show Blossom," Amy said.

"My mother wouldn't let me watch it. I was only allowed to watch educational show, and anything science related," Leonard said.

"Anyways, in the later seasons, there was a main character that looked a lot like Leonard," Penny said.

"Now, that I think of it, you're right," Bernadette said.

"I see it now, and now that I think of it, Leslie looks like one of the daughters on the show. Without the glasses of course," Raj said.

He started laughing.

"It's funny because in the show the two of them dated. In real life Leonard and Leslie kind of dated," Howard said.

"Wow, A silly conversation that Sheldon did not start," Amy said.

"Anyways, back to plans for Halloween," Sheldon said.

"Why do you get to change the subject?" Penny asked.

"It's my apartment. That reminds me, I need to remind Billy about our group costume idea," Sheldon said.

"First, it was your group costume idea, and b have you talked to him since you decided to call him Billy instead of William?" Leonard asked.

"Actually, not since we had that get together at his apartment," Sheldon said.

"Ah yes, I remember that night. You stooped to a new low," Leonard said.

"I did not," Sheldon said.

"Dude you were talking to Billy's twins about the string theory," Raj said.

"Somebody has to tell them. Clearly Billy and Katherine have not tough their kids about it," Sheldon said.

**"THEY'RE FIVE!"** Everybody yelled in unison.

"I walked away that night thinking that those two are not as smart as their dad," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, it takes time for normal humans to develop their intellect to anywhere near your level," Amy said.

"Please as if anyone can reach my level of intellect," Sheldon said.

A few days later, Sheldon walked into Billy's office.

"Salutations Sheldon," Billy said.

"You know one of the good things about you is that you don't just say hi, hey, or hello," Sheldon said.

"I take it you want to talk to me about something," Sheldon said.

"Drat, anyways here it is. Do we remember when we met?" Sheldon asked before Billy cut him off.

"Yes I do, I must say you have come a ways since," Billy said. I came by to remind you about the Halloween costumes," Sheldon said.

"Really, you still want us to do that?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do. Did you think I forgot or was joking?" Sheldon asked.

"Both," Billy said.

"I never forget and I rarely joke," Sheldon said.

"Fine so have you decided who will get the costumes?" Billy asked.

"No, but I'll get back with you on that," Sheldon said.

That night Billy told Kat about his talk with Billy.

"As long as no former rangers finds out," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon found a costume store that had the Power Rangers suits that he wanted. One Saturday afternoon, Billy, Kat, Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Penny, Raj, Amy, and Sheldon met at the store.

"At least this year I won't be covered in blue paint," Howard said.

"This year you'll be my sexy man in black," Bernadette said.

"Man in black, hum Maybe Howard and Raj could be Men in black next year," Sheldon said.

"So Kat, who's watching the twins while the two of you are here?" Penny asked.

"My parents are. They came to town for the weekend," Kat said.

"Hey guys, remember the time we all dressed up as the Flash?" Raj asked.

"Then we changed and nobody got my costume," Sheldon said.

"Years later, not much has changed," Penny mumbled.

"Penny, Bernadette, Amy do you girls have any idea what you are going as?" Sheldon asked.

"I suggested the Chipetts, but I was rejected," Amy said.

"I'm thinking of going with whatever pops," Penny said.

"Oh, we can be the female version of snap, crackle, and pop," Amy said.

"No!" Penny and Bernadette said in unison.

"How about the three of us be witches?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I'm not that big on the witches thing," Penny said.

"If neither one of you two want to go as a trio, then I might just go as a nun," Amy said.

"How about Snow White?" Penny asked.

"That could work. Unlike you two, I did not get jumped when Sheldon saw me in it," Amy said.

"This is wrong, all wrong I tell you, the yellow Power Ranger costume is in the women s section," Sheldon said.

_**He must think it's for a guy since it does not have a skirt.**_ Billy thought.

_**That's what he thanks**_. Kat thought.

"When they were around, there was a rumor that the yellow ranger was female," Billy said.

_**Nice cover up.**_ Kat thought.

"Yep, Raj this one will be yours," Sheldon said.

"Hey Bernie, I think I found one for you," Howard said slyly.

"Howard Joel Wolowitz, if you think I'm going to go to the party dressed as Britney Spears from her first video, then..." Bernadette said.

"Than maybe in the bedroom?" Howard asked.

Ignoring him Bernadette said," I think I'll be a mouse."

"Or, you could be Hermione from Harry Potter," Sheldon said.

"Let me see that!" Bernadette said grabbing a costume from Sheldon.

"Hum, it would fit a power theme," Bernadette said.

"Fine forget the nun and Snow White, I'll go as a witch," Amy said.

"A good witch or a bad witch?" Sheldon asked.

"A good one of course," Amy said.

"The Hermione costume is a little cheaper," Bernadette said.

"Fine, I'll go as a powerful thing," Penny said.

"Bernadette, this is an adult size costume, I think you, Howard, and Leonard need to shop in the kids section," Sheldon said.

Everybody gave him a look.

"Oh Penny, I found just the perfect costume for you," Raj said with a big grin.

"What the heck Raj?" Penny asked.

"It fits you, you used your magic on me so I can talk to women," Raj said.

"I did not I'm not a genie!" Penny said.

"Come on, Leonard might like it," Howard joked.

"Hum, the price is a bit high for me," Penny said.

"Anything that is not free is high for you," Sheldon said.

"Hey now," Penny said.

"You're an all-star," Raj said.

When everyone looked at him Raj said, "What I thought we were going to sing the song."

"If you want it I'll buy it for you. Oh I Dream of Jeannie, that just might be my dream," Leonard said with a big smile.

Everyone said aww.

That night Howard and Bernadette were in bed when she let out a chuckle.

"What?" Howard asked.

"I was just thinking about you and the others being Power Rangers for Halloween. Then I remembered this neighbor boy I had when I was young. He was into martial arts. I bet he would make a great Power Ranger. The strange thing about Tommy was he always wore green,"she said.

"I guess we'll never know," Howard said.

Meanwhile Billy and Kat were trying to figure out who could babysit while they are at the party.

"My parents can't come back because dad is having heart surgery on the 21st," Kat said.

"My parents will be on a cruise that week," Billy said.

"I guess we can ask one of our friends," Billy said.

"And have them see us in our Halloween Costumes?" Kat asked.

"Rocky is out, he'll probably laugh and send a text to everybody," Billy said.

"Remember the last time he and Aisha came over?" Kat asked.

"With as much as he ate, you would have thought he was the pregnant one," Billy said.

The twins walked into the room when Mike said, "I had nightmares of him eating us,"

"We'll try to not let Rocky eat so much the next time we see him," Kat said.

"So what were you two talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Somebody that I work with invited us to a costume party, and we were trying to figure out who we should ask to babysit you two," Billy said.

"Is it the tall one? He's crazy. He was making no sense about string," Mike said.

"Why don't you all Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy?" Jessica asked.

"We could give them a call," Kat said.

**"YEA!"** The twins yelled.

"I know of two kids who are up past their bed time," Billy said.

"Me too," Kat said.

"Aww do we have to?" The twins asked.

"Yep," Billy And Kat said in unison.

"Fine," Mike said.

"I'll tuck you two in," Billy said.

"Ok night mommy," the twins said.

"I'll call her in the morning," Kat said, to Billy.

Meanwhile, Penny tried her costume on.

_**Dam I look great**_. She thought.

She folded her arms and nodded her head.

_**Hum so the costume doesn't have magic powers. Why did I get this? Raj will probably hit on me at the party.** _She thought.

The next morning, Kat gave Kim a call.

"Hey Kat, how's Pasadena?" Kim asked

"It's good, do you have any plans for the 26th?" Kat asked.

"I don't think so," Kim said.

"Billy and I got invited to a party, and we were wondering if you and Tommy would come and babysit," Kat said.

"I would love to, I'll check with Tommy when he get's home," Kim said.

"That would be so great if you could make it," Kat said.

"I'll talk to you later," Kim said.

"Ok bye," Kat said before they hung up.

Kat walked into Billy's study and said, "I just got off the phone with Kim."

"Did you ask her if she can babysit?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I told her we got invited to a party," Kat said.

"What did she say? You didn't tell her what we will be wearing did you?" Billy asked.

"She will ask Tommy and no I did not," Kat said.

"Oh good," Billy said.

**One more chapter in this story. The chapter is almost done. It will have the costume party.**


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the party, Billy and Kat put their costumes on to show the twins. They were not thrilled with their costumes. They decided to get dress at Howard and Bernadette's. Before Billy and Kat changed out of their costumes, the doorbell rung.

"Who could that be?" Billy asked.

"If it is Tommy and Kim, then they are early, Kat said.

Billy answered the door, helmet less, and was shocked at who arrived. The couple, at the door, was just as surprised to see Billy in a replica of his old suit.

"Where's the party? At a comic con? Either that is a Halloween costume, or you somehow re created you old powers," the man said.

"A co-worker invited us to a costume party and roped me into wearing this," Billy said.

Kat walked down the hall and said, "Tommy, Kim you two are early."

Tommy and Kim burst into laughter.

"Man if you wanted to do the power couple thing, you should have went in one of my colors," Tommy said.

"This was not our idea," Kat said.

"If you worked at Cal Tect and told someone you are from Angel Grove, you might get roped into this too," Billy said.

"Cal Tect, my mom told me that a neighbor girl of mine, from when we were kids, married an engineer that works there. Mom doesn't know the guys name," Tommy said.

The twins ran down the hall and hugged their 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

"Aren't mommy and daddy's costumes nice?" Mike asked.

"Yes they are. I like your mom's costume," Kim said.

"Kim used to have the same one," Tommy said.

"As far as us being early, we wanted to spend some extra time with our 'niece' and 'nephew'," Kim said.

"So the two of you went to a costume party as Power Rangers?" Kat asked.

Quickly thinking, Tommy said, "Yes last year, I went as the white one."

"Well you two have our cell phone numbers if you need us. Now you two be good for Tommy and Kim ok," Kat said.

"Ok mommy," the twins said.

Billy and Kat grabbed their helmets and went to the car.

On the way to Howard and Bernadette's, Kat said, "What are we going to tell Howard and Bernadette when we get to their place?"

"I'll tell them the truth that we put the costumes on to show the twins and the babysitters came early," Billy said.

"You might want to explain that the babysitters are friends of ours since high school," Kat said.

"If anyone ask I will," Billy said.

"I did like how Tommy tried to make it sound like they went to a costume party dressed as rangers," Kat said.

Howard answered the door with his helmet on.

"You two should put the helmets on," Howard said.

_**This might be hard not to accidentally say the wrong name tonight.**_ Billy thought.

_**If I accidentally say Adam, I'll have to come up with a quick excuse**_. Kat thought.

"You two look nice," Bernadette said.

"Thanks," Billy and Kat said in unison.

"This reminds me of something. When I was a little girl, yes Howard I use to be littler, a neighbor boy of mine was into martial arts, and he wore a lot of green. I bet Tommy would be a great ranger," she said.

_**I wonder if she knows the same Tommy that Kat and I know?**_ Billy wondered.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes I'm going to finish getting ready," Bernadette said.

While Billy, Kat, and Howard were waiting on Bernadette, Billy sent Tommy a text.

It read Do you remember the name of your old neighbor girl? A moment later, Tommy replied with It started with a B, I can't remember her real name, but we all called her Bernie for short. Billy got Kat's attention and showed her the text. Kat just looked at Billy.  
Tommy sent another text saying she had a weird last name Roast something.

Billy showed Kat the new text.

"Ok let's go," Bernadette said.

"Um hey Bernie, do you remember the name of your neighbor boy from when you were a little girl?" Billy asked.

"It's Tommy Oliver I believe," she said.

Billy and Kat had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What do you know him?' Bernadette asked.

"Before we came here, our babysitters were laughing at our costumes, then when I mention I work at Cal Tect, one of them said that his mom told him that a neighbor girl from when he was a boy married someone who works at there. Your story kind of matched up with his. My Freshman year of high school, a boy by the name of Tommy Oliver moved to Angel Grove. He was in my class, very skilled in martial arts and wore a lot of green. While you were getting ready, I sent Tommy a text and while he couldn't remember your first name or you entire maiden name, he did mention he called you Bernie and your maiden name is Roast something," Billy said.

"Enough chit-chat guys, let's go. Bernie, mind using your magic to get us there?" Howard said.

"Howard, please take of the cheap helmet and no," Bernadette said.

When Billy, Kat, Howard, and Bernadette arrived at the comic book store, Stewart and Raj were putting the last of the food out.

"Yes we beat Sheldon here," Howard said.

"Penny is probably holding him and Leonard up," Bernadette said.

"Come on guys, it is not a race to see who gets here first," Billy said.

_**Must not laugh at Raj.** _Billy and Kat thought.

Stewart came out from the back dressed in a Mighty Morphin green ranger costume.

"Hey guys, Raj told me about the Power Rangers costumes. When he told me the colors that you were going as, I decided to check into one. I found this and decided this would work" Stewart said.

"Stewart, this is Billy and Kat. Billy works at the university," Howard said.

"Ah yea, Raj mentioned you were bringing two people," Stewart said.

He shook Billy and Kat's hands.

"I'm from Angel Grove, and you picked the right green ranger costume," Billy said.

"Thanks," Stewart said.

"That is a different green ranger suit then what I saw when I lived in Angel Grove," Kat said.

"The original green ranger looked like that, sometime before you moved, the white ranger replaced it," Billy said.

"Hey Bernadette, could I get a picture of you so I can send it to Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Sure," She said.

Billy took the picture and sent it. A minute later, Tommy replied saying yep, that's her. She hasn't changed much.

"Wow, I bet Sheldon is going nuts now," Raj said.

"I heard that he slowed Penny down during the first leg or your scavenger hunt," Howard said.

"Sheldon walked in and said, "Sorry we are late, Amy held us up."

"It just wasn't me, you just had to make sure the four of us were correct to our character," Amy said.

She was dressed as Ginlda the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz.

Leonard was behind her and said, "Sheldon also tried to look online if my sword talks."

"It has a tigers head, and it has a mouth. Why wouldn't it talk?" Sheldon asked.

"It's s toy, maybe the real white rangers sword talked, but not this one!" Leonard said.

"I'm sure one of us could make your sword talk," Sheldon said.

"Also my dress kept on getting caught," Amy said.

"Why didn't you use your magic to transport everyone here?" Howard asked Amy.

"Not to mention Leonard looked at me and made a wish that Sheldon would lighten up," Penny said.

"Did he rub the bottle?" Raj asked.

"If I wore this in earlier years, you would not of said that to me. Well you probably would have thought it, but you would either whisper it to your puppet Howard or be drunk before you said it," Penny said.

"Burn," Sheldon said.

"Give me that. I wish Raj would go back to the way he was," Bernadette said rubbing the plastic genie bottle.

"Maybe I should have gone with something else," Penny said.

Meanwhile Kim sent Billy a text. It read show this to Bernie. It was a picture of Tommy.

Hey Bernadette would you like to see what Tommy looks like today?" Billy asked.

"Sure she said.

Sheldon was behind them when he heard this.

"Looks like he has grown up a lot," Bernadette said.

"He's almost six feet tall," Billy said.

"Last time I saw him, he had a bit of a rat-tail," she said.

_**So his thing with long hair started way back then.** _Billy thought.

"He's babysitting your kids?" Bernadette asked.

"Yep, him and his wife. I actually have known Tommy's wife a lot longer than him," Billy said.

_**I wonder if I can get a ride to Billy's before they get home.**_ Sheldon wondered.

Sheldon walked up to them and said, "I must say Billy you pull off the blue ranger costume very well. I can say the same about your wife and her costume."

"Thanks," Billy said.

"Did I hear you and Bernadette talk about a mutual acquaintance?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes you did. It turns out that Bernadette use to live close to a friend of mine," Billy said.

"Maybe I can meet him someday. Amy said I need to get comfortable around others," Sheldon said.

"Really?" Billy said as he crossed his arms on his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"No, she didn't say that. Excuse me, my mother is calling me," Sheldon said.

Sheldon took his helmet off and answered his phone.

"Hi mom how are you?" He asked.

After she asked him what he's doing, Sheldon said, "I'm at costume party at the comic book store with Leonard, Amy, Raj, Penny, Howard and his wife. Leonard, Raj, Howard, and I are dressed up as Power Rangers."

Sheldon then tried to convince his mother that Halloween is not the evil holiday she thinks it is.

A few minutes later he said, "Yes mom I will not hurt anybody. It was never my intention to be a super hero. A while back the university hired somebody that Howard and Raj introduced me to. Somebody asked him where he is from and he said Angel Grove. Something clicked in my head about that city. Next thing I know I am assigning a ranger to Leonard, Howard, Raj, the new guy, his wife, and myself."

"Sheldon's mom asked about Amy and he said she is dressed as the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. His mom said there is no such thing as a good witch.

Sheldon told her that he suspected something about Billy. His mom talked him out of trying to find out if Billy is hiding anything. Meanwhile Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Leonard, Penny, Raj, and Stewart were at the punch bowl table.

"Great party Stewart and Raj. You should have a karaoke machine. That way Howard and I could rock out to Neil Diamond," Amy said.

"Howard told me about that, I have never heard him sing," Bernadette said.

"I was working that night that you two got on stage," Penny said.

She did the I dream of Jeannie head nod thing and said, "There I just made it so it won't happen tonight."

"How much have you had to drink? Is there any alcohol in the punch?" Leonard asked.

"Just a few cups of punch," Penny said.

"Maybe a few to many," Amy said.

Raj took a drink and said, "Somebody had to put a lot more alcohol in the punch."

"You would know since you use to take some to talk to women," Penny said.

"Stewart took a drink and said, "This has way more than the recipe calls for."

"Where's Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"Oh gosh I hope he didn't drink too much," Penny said.

"Yeah we do not need a repeat of the speech he gave," Leonard said.

"What is this about?" Amy asked.

"Let me pull up YouTube and I'll show you," Howard said.

After the video got done Amy said, "Who would do that to him?"

"He had stage fright and I gave him a bit to loosen him up," Penny said.

Penny almost knocked her plastic genie bottle off the table, but Bernadette caught it before it hit the floor.

"This seems heavier than I thought it would be," Bernadette said.

She touch the top and un screwed it a bit.

Amy said, "I didn't think the stopper was supposed to come off."

Leonard took the top off and looked inside.

"How did you get a gallon size Ziploc bag in here, and why is their liquid in it?" He asked Penny.

Amy grabbed the bottle, purred some of the liquid in a cup, drink it, and said, "I had the same drink at Penny's."

"You mean I could have got lucky tonight if I still had to rely on alcohol to talk to women?" Raj asked.

Sheldon walked over to the group and said, "After a lengthy conversation with my mother, I have given up on trying to figure out what Billy is hiding."

"It's about time. Speaking of somebody hiding something, there is something other than a genie in the bottle," Leonard said.

"I don't follow," Sheldon said.

"You do not want to," Penny said.

Sheldon walked over to Barry Krimke.

"Did you do the you know to make Sheldon stop trying to find something on Billy?" Leonard asked Penny.

Meanwhile Stewart announced winners for the best costume.

"All right it is now time to announce the winners of tonight's prizes. We have three categories, best female, best male, and best group. Third place in the best female costume is drum roll please. Bernadette Wolowitz as Hermione Granger. Second place goes to Amy Farrah Fowler as Ginlda the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz. The grand prize winner is... Penny as I Dream of Jeannie!" He said.

The three girls walked over to him and got an envelope.

"And now for the best male costume. Third place goes to President Siebert as George W. Bush," Stewart said.

"Why would President Siebert be here?" Sheldon asked.

"That is a pretty good likeness, I didn't even recognize him," Leonard said.

"Second place goes to Barry Krimpke as Elmer Fudd," Stewart said.

"And the winner is... Will Wheaton as Wesley Crusher," Stewart said.

The three men walked up to Stewart and grabbed an envelope.

"And now for the group costumes. Third place goes to Scooby-doo and the gang. Second place is the Justice League. And the grand prize goes to... the Power Rangers. Which I am not a part of," Stewart said.

The three groups claimed their prizes.

When everybody got back together, the girls opened up their envelopes.

"I got a $20.00 gift certificate to here," Bernadette said.

"I got a $25.00 gift certificate to here," Amy said.

"Looks like you two won even bigger," Raj said to Howard and Sheldon.

"Ok now let's see what I won, although I am afraid to find out. A $50.00 gift certificate to here.** WHAT STEWART!"** Penny yelled.

None of the other business would help with the prizes," he said.

"I guess Leonard is the big winner tonight," Raj said.

"We don't know what we won yet," Sheldon said.

Before they opened their envelopes. President Siebert walked over to them.

"Gentlemen, I must congratulate you on winning the group costume. Seeing that I do not come here, I am willing to give one of you my certificate," he said.

"Thank you sir, I am honored that you decided to give it to me," Sheldon said.

"Put your helmet back on Copper, I'm not giving it to you. I'm giving it to Koothrappali," President Siebert said.

"Thank you sir," Raj said.

"President Siebert, what are you doing here?" Leonard asked.

"My daughter talked me into coming. She thought I would win something else," he said.

He walked away when Sheldon said, "I wonder why he didn't give it to me."

"He's probably still fuming over the prank you pulled a while back," Howard said.

Lessie Winkle walked over to them and said, "Hey guys, congrats on winning the group division." Then she turned to Penny and said, "Congrats to you too Tinker Bell."

"I'm a genie, your more like Tinker Bell," Penny said.

"The guys opened up their envelopes. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj were excited when they found out what they won.

"If the twins were older, our prizes would be nice," Billy said.

"Here Raj, now you have $70.00 in gift certificates," Kat said handing him her gift certificate.

"You forgot about my own $50.00 gift certificate," Raj said.

"So we each got a $50.00 gift certificate. Assuming Penny uses hers on me, that $100 for me, $75.00 on Sheldon. $70.00 on Howard, and $120.00 for Raj. Billy will you like to keep yours or give it to one of us?" Leonard asked.

"I'll give mine to Howard," Billy said.

"Did you use any of your magic on him?" Howard asked Bernadette.

"Where's your magic?" Sheldon asked Amy.

Later that night, Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny were on the 4th floor of their apartment building.

"Well, I must say tonight was an excellent night," Sheldon said.

"Howard and Raj ended up with the most amount of prize money," Leonard said.

"True, but Howard did say he would spend some of his on me," Sheldon said.

"Well I'm going to empty the bottle and change clothes," Penny said.

"I figured you would have finished it off on the ride home," Leonard said.

"Perhaps Leonard would like to have some alone time while you are still in character, assuming you are not drunk," Sheldon said.

"Do you want to?" Leonard asked.

"I think I can do a little role play," Penny said.

"Here take my helmet and don't wait up for me," Leonard said as he took Penny's hand and ran to her door.

**That ends the story. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know I said chapter 7 was the end, but this idea came to me yesterday.**

On the way home from Howard and Bernadette's Kat said, "Well that went well.

"At least we did not slip up and say of our friends names," Billy said.

"Who would have thought your boss would be there?" Kat asked.

"Defiantly not me," Billy said.

The next morning, Sheldon was on his computer when Leonard walked in.

"Why hello there Leonard, I take it you had a great night," Sheldon said.

"Yes we did," he said.

"Where's your costume?" Sheldon asked.

"Still in her bedroom, I had a pair of boxers and a t-shirt over there for times like this. She said it felt good that she was able to go to the comic book store and not have creepy guys stare at her," Leonard said.

"Do you mind driving me to Reefside?" Sheldon asked.

"Who's there that you want to see?" Leonard asked.

"Billy and Bernadette's mutual acquaint.

Leonard snapped out of his daze and said, "I thought you were done with that."

"I thought I was too. "Then I woke up at 3:30 this morning. I knocked on your bedroom door, and I figured you were not back. I found a science teacher in Reefside by the name of Tommy Oliver," Sheldon said.

"Oh my goodness Sheldon," Leonard said before he went into the bathroom.

_Two months later, Sheldon and Leonard were on their laptops when Penny barged in._

_"Hey who's ready to exchange gifts?" She asked._

_"Oh I am pick me pick me!" Sheldon said while acting like a kid._

_"Sorry Leonard goes first, um do you mind coming back to my place?" Penny asked._

_"Sure," he said._

_As soon as he left Sheldon mumbled, "It seems like a strange time to have sex,"_

_"So where is it?" Leonard asked._

_"Right here," Penny said._

_She held up a white stick. There was a small screen with two pink lines. She removed her left hand revealing that two pink lines meant she's pregnant._

_"I'm the father right?" Leonard asked._

_"Well yeah, I sure hope so," Penny said._

_"How when?" Leonard asked._

_"The Dr. said I'm about two months, so think about it," she said._

_"Wait Dr. you went to the Dr. without telling me," he said._

_"I wanted to make sure, and besides I didn't want to cause a scene with Sheldon. Anyways here is the ultrasound," she said._

_"Aw little Leonard Jr," he said._

_"Maybe it's a girl," she said._

_"Maybe we won't know for what two more months?' He asked._

_"Sheldon is going to freak when I show him the ultrasound," she said._

_"Wait you are going to tell him now?" Leonard asked._

_"Of course. That is why I wanted you to come over here first," Penny said._

_"I have to call my parents," Leonard said._

_"Can you do that after we show Sheldon?" Penny asked._

_"Ok, when you moved across the hall from me I knew we would have smart and beautiful children," Leonard said._

_"It's to early to know if that statement is true. Now let's go tell Sheldon," Penny said._

_"Where is it?" Sheldon asked jumping up and down like a little boy._

_"Here," Penny said giving him the ultrasound._

_"It's not even wrapped. It's just a black piece of film with a lot of gray," Sheldon said._

_"Look closer. Tell me what you think you see," Penny said._

_"Is that a human? If it is then when, how?" Sheldon asked._

_"Two months ago after the costume party," Penny said._

_"**WHAT!"** Sheldon said before he fainted._

Sheldon then let out a scream that scared Leonard.

"What the heck?" Leonard asked.

"Did you and Penny have sex last night?" Sheldon asked.

"That is none of your business," Leonard said.

"I just had a dream that at Christmas Penny informed the both of us she's two months pregnant,"

"Well today is the 27th," Leonard said.

"Of October, Christmas is on the 25th of December," Sheldon said.

"Thank you for clearing that up. And Halloween is on the 31st which is Thursday which is why we had the party last night," Leonard said.

"Moving on, we have to see if Penny's mood or behavior changes," Sheldon said.

"It only changes when she is drunk or she is around you," Leonard said.

"What have I done?" Sheldon asked.

"You?" Leonard asked.

"Why yes, I decided we should go as Power Ranger for the costume party. When we got home I suggested that you spend some time with Penny," Sheldon said.

"I highly doubt that you cause Penny and I to be together last night," Leonard said.

After Sheldon went on his laptop, Leonard sent Penny a text about Sheldon's dream. Penny, Bernadette, and Amy were at the Cheesecake Factory when Penny received the text.

"Oh it's from Leonard," she said.

"Does he want to continue last night?" Amy asked.

"No, he's telling me about a dream that Sheldon just had. Apparently Sheldon is paranoid. OMG, he dreamed that Leonard and I are expecting a baby. I was two months pregnant before I told Leonard and Sheldon. Sheldon fainted before he woke up and scare Leonard half to death," Penny said.

The girls just laughed.

"You know, now that you know this, perhaps you should have some fun with it," Amy said.

"What are you talking about?" Bernadette asked.

"Hear me out. "We should all gang up on Sheldon and pull the best prank possible," Amy said.

"I don't know," Penny said.

"Wait, you want to pull a prank on Sheldon?" Bernadette asked.

"Why not, I think it will be fun. Besides my research is going nowhere," Amy said.

"You mean like a Halloween prank?" Penny asked.

"I'm thinking it'll go longer," Amy said.

"Pulling a prank on Sheldon, I don't know that sounds like a Halloween episode of Home Improvement," Penny said.

"I hope I don't tell Howie," Bernadette said.

"MM Don't tell his mom," Penny said.

"Actually do tell Howard, I'm sure he would want to be a part of it," Amy said.

"Yep it sounds like the Home Improvement episode," Penny mumbled.

"So what we need is a fake baby bump, perhaps a throw pillow to start out with, maybe even a baby name book lying around," Amy said.

"Why the baby book?" Penny asked.

"In case Sheldon comes in," Amy said.

"Do you really think he would come in to Penny's apartment?" Bernadette asked.

"Only when I invite him, which is not that often," Penny said.

"Howard is on board," Bernadette said.

"You already sent him a text?" Penny asked.

"Yep, he's going to tell Raj," Bernadette said.

"I might as well let Leonard know what we are doing, and I might as well buy a new throw pillow. I have a feeling Sheldon would notice if one of mine is missing," Penny said.

"That's right siesta," Amy said.

"Please don't do that," Penny said.

That evening, Penny found a small pillow that seemed to be small enough to fool Sheldon into thinking she is pregnant.

**_I hope this works._** She thought.

On Halloween night, Raj, Howard, Amy, and Bernadette were at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment for Pizza.

"Can somebody explain to me why the Halloween party at the comic book store was Saturday Night instead of tonight?" Sheldon asked.

"Stewart and I agreed that it would be better to have it on either a Friday Night or a Saturday Night," Raj said.

"Thanks to you, I had to reschedule my whole Saturday, and you know how much I hate change," Sheldon said.

"Hey Leonard, how come Penny isn't here?" Howard asked.

"I knew something was different. Our freeloader isn't here," Sheldon said.

"I bet she'll be here soon. Sheldon, why don't you go and see if she is coming," Leonard said.

"Oh no you don't. I know what you are up to. "It's Halloween night after all and if I go over there she'll try to scare me, that or one of you will try to scare me when I come back. My mother did not raise a dummy," Sheldon said.

"Fine, I'll go," Amy said.

"Thank you Amy," Leonard said.

Amy knocked on Penny's door.

"Who is it?" Penny asked.

"It's Amy."

"Just a moment," Penny said.

Penny had the pillow duct tape to a tank top, which was covered by a baggy shirt. She put everything on before she let Amy in.

"Do you think this will fool him?" Penny asked.

"It's hard to say. When Howard asked where were you, Sheldon called you a freeloader," Amy said.

Amy and Penny went back to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

When Penny sat down Sheldon said, Penny have you gained weight?"

"Oh just a little," Penny said.

"Everyone, but Sheldon, knew that she was playing a prank on him.

"Should I tell them, or should you?" Leonard asked.

"I will, after all, you did the last part. Leonard and I are expecting a baby. I'm about 12 weeks," she said.

**_And so it begins._** Leonard thought as a smiled appeared on his face.

Sheldon sat there speechless, then he passed out.

"What did we do?" Raj asked.

**How long can the gang keep this up?**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Sheldon walked out of his room. Leonard was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Leonard," Sheldon said.

"Good morning to you too Sheldon," Leonard said.

"I had the strangest dream last night, I dreamed that you and Penny created a human life that will be here in six months," Sheldon said.

"Oh that was no dream," Leonard said with a big smile.

"What are you going to do?" Sheldon asked.

"What do you mean? I'll probably move in with her, we'll probably get married, and I'm going to be the best father I can be," Leonard said.

"I'll never find a roommate who can fill your shoes," Sheldon said.

"What about Amy?" Leonard asked.

"No, besides my mom would have a cow if Amy moved in with me," Sheldon said.

Later that morning, Howard went to Billy's office.

"Howard, what brings you here?" Billy said.

"I must let you know, the others, and myself, started to pull a prank on Sheldon last night. So if he seem off today, it's because he believes Penny is pregnant with Leonard's kid," Howard said.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Billy asked.

For starters, Sheldon likes to pull Halloween pranks on us. Second, the other day he had a dream that Leonard and Penny were expecting, and when he woke up he told Leonard. Then Leonard sent Penny a text, and word got around. It was Amy's idea to try to fool him," Howard said.

"Good luck on the prank," Billy said.

"Thanks," Howard said.

Meanwhile, Leonard found Alex in Sheldon's office.

"Leonard, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Where's Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"He went to President Siebert's office. President Siebert called him in," Alex said.

"What did he do wrong now?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know, but he's not his usual self," Alex said.

"Yea, that is why I came here. The other day he had a dream that my girlfriend and I were expecting. He almost scared me to death when he woke up. After he told me about it, I sent a text to my girlfriend, and word got around to our friends. So last night we started to pull a prank getting him to believe she is pregnant," Leonard said.

"That's funny," Alex said.

"Isn't it," Leonard said.

After work, Sheldon went to Penny's. As soon as he did his first knock, Penny quickly put on the fake belly. This time she covered it with a Nebraska Corn huskers Football jersey.

"What up moon pie?" Penny said when she opened the door.

"You know only my me maw calls me that. By the way, that was the slowest dead time after I knocked and when you opened the door," Sheldon said.

"Well you know, I can't move as fast as I use to," Penny said.

"Which brings me to my point. You have to get an abortion," Sheldon said.

"No," Penny said.

"As she was going to close the door he stopped her and said, "You have to hear me out."

"Ok fine, why do you want me to get an abortion?" she asked.

"You having a baby will not only disrupt yours and Leonard's life, but mine also," Sheldon said.

"I know what you are going to say, but I'll ask anyways. How will it interrupt your life?" Penny asked.

"Who's going to take me to work, and everywhere else?" Sheldon asked.

"Leonard will still be able to take you to work. We won't move, besides maybe Raj will take you to the comic book store," Penny said.

"What about going to the store or anywhere else I want or need to go?" Sheldon asked.

"You could go with me to the store. Just don't scare the baby after he or she is born," Penny said.

"Me ride in a car with a baby? They smell and make all kinds of noises," Sheldon said.

Penny slammed the door.

_**The hormones are already kicking in.**_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Raj was in his Apartment when he got a Skype call.

"Priya, what a nice surprise," Raj said.

"Hello Rajesh, how are you?" Priya asked.

"Good, how are you doing?" Raj asked.

"Fine, mother and father are worried about you, after Lucy broke up with you," she said.

"Still, that was months ago!" He said.

"I know, but you know how they are," she said.

"Get this, over the weekend, Sheldon had a dream about Penny having Leonard's baby. Sheldon told Leonard about the dream, and Leonard told Penny. Penny told Bernadette and Amy. Amy decided to try to pull a huge prank on Sheldon. "Last night, Penny went over to Sheldon and Leonard's with a fake baby bump, and started the prank by announcing she's pregnant. The announcement was before Sheldon asked her if she gained weight," Raj said.

"Priya laughed before she said, "Sheldon hasn't changed has he?"

"No, and I don't think he ever will," Raj said.

"Do you mind if I Skype Leonard and let him know that I know about the prank?" Priya asked.

"Go ahead, if Sheldon is around when you do call, try not to blow it," Raj said.

Priya chuckled before she said, "Alright big brother, Bye now."

"Sheldon said to Leonard, "If Penny has a boy, I have the perfect name for it."

"What is it?" Leonard said.

"Sheldon," Sheldon said.

"We are not going to name our baby after you!" Leonard said.

"If that is the case, then don't name a girl Shelly," Sheldon said.

"Who would Skype me now?" Leonard asked.

"Hello Leonard, how are you?" Priya asked.

"Pryia, so nice to see you," Leonard said.

"I just got off of Skype with Rajesh. He told me about you and Penny," Priya said.

"He did?" Leonard asked.

"Yes he did, how is Sheldon dealing with the news?" She asked.

"I don't like it, I even begged Penny to get an abortion," Sheldon said.

"Hello Sheldon, "Priya said.

"Hello to you to, now if you would excuse me, I have to make an emergency trip to the bathroom," Sheldon said.

As soon as Sheldon walked out of the room Priya whispered, "He told me what you are doing to Sheldon."

"You should have been here last night when he saw Penny," Leonard said.

"Anything else going on?" Priya asked.

"Nope," Leonard said.

"That's better," Sheldon said when he left the bathroom.

"Before I go, tell Penny I said congratulations," Priya said.

"Will do night," Leonard said, before the chat ended.

"That was a bit awkward," Sheldon said.

"You mean my ex finding out about my current girlfriend and I?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Sheldon said.

"What gives you the right to ask my girlfriend to get an abortion? Leonard asked.

"I just thought," Sheldon said before Leonard interrupted him.

**"YOU JUST THOUGHT? YOU JUST THOUGHT ABOUT YOURSELF! ITS ALL ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT SHELDON?"** Leonard asked.

"Of course it is, when you say universe, the first thing you say is you. So there for, when you say the universe to me, you are talking about my verse," Sheldon said.

"you know that's not right! You just made that crap up!" Leonard said.

"True, but it sounds good," Sheldon said.

"I'm going to Penny's," Leonard said.

The next day, Penny was checking her mail when Alicia came down.

"Hi Penny," Alicia said.

"Oh hi," Penny said.

"I want you to know that we won't be neighbors anymore," Alicia said.

"Oh?" Penny said.

"Yeah, a casting director asked me to move in with him," Alicia said.

"Oh well, I'll miss you," Penny said.

"Cut the fake emotional crap, we all know that you won't," Alicia said.

"You're right, so I heard about your move to NCIS," Penny said.

"Yeah, that's just a stepping stone. I want to get into movies," Alicia said.

**_Maybe porn is her thing._ **Penny thought.

"Well good luck in your career," Penny said.

"I don't need luck, I have everything I need," Alicia said.

"So, when are you moving?" Penny asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Good bye Penny," Alicia said before she walked up to her apartment.

_**Sheldon won't like this.**_ Penny thought.

She decided to text Leonard. He was at the comic book store with Sheldon and Raj when he got her text.

"Hey Sheldon we are going to be getting new neighbors soon," Leonard said.

"Oh no, you know how I am with new people," Sheldon said.

"Yeah, we know, anyway guess who is moving out," Leonard said.

"Well since you said we, I take it that it's not Penny," Sheldon said.

"You are right, it's not Penny, but she is very happy this person is moving out," Leonard said.

"We do not need anymore actress in the building," Sheldon said.

"It is not for you to say who we need to live or not live in the building, and I'll just tell you Alicia is moving out," Leonard said.

"Which one is she in?" Sheldon asked.

"5A," Leonard said.

"Oh yeah her," Raj said.

"Good, maybe the next person won't be so loud," Sheldon said.

"Oh, you know who would be the perfect neighbor?" Raj asked.

"Stewart?" Sheldon asked.

"No me," Raj said.

"Sorry, I can't afford it," Stewart said.

_**At least Sheldon did not say something stupid like Muhammad Lee.**_ Leonard thought.

When Leonard and Sheldon got back to the apartment building, Alicia was in the process of moving most of her stuff out.

"Wow, she moves fast," Sheldon said.

"You just now figured that out?" Leonard asked.

"Hello guys, I would ask you to help move boxes, but I don't think you two are strong enough to handle it," Alicia said.

"You're right," Sheldon said.

"Hey now, what we lack in muscle, we make up in brains," Leonard said.

"Whatever, I got boxes to get moved," Alicia said.

"I hope the next person, or persons, are nicer," Leonard said.

"Not to mention, won't challenge Penny to a fight in her condition," Sheldon said.

Two days later, Penny walked down to the lobby when a man asked her, "Excuse me miss, do you have any idea when the elevator will be working?"

"Not anytime soon, I have lived here for years and it has been broke every since," Penny said.

"The guys won't like that," the man said to the woman next to him.

"Getting all of our future up five flights of stairs won't be easy," the woman said.

"So you are moving in?" Penny asked.

"Yes, we are moving into 5A. My name is Jason, and this is my wife Trini, and these are our kids David, and John," the man said.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Penny, I like to stay but I have to get to work," she said.

"Nice to meet you Penny," Jason and Trini both said.

As soon as Penny walked out the door Jason said, "I hope everybody else here is just as nice."

"me too," Trini said.

"Let's go see our new home," John said.

"I'll race you up the stairs," David said.

In

An hour later, Jason, Trini, and the boys were in the lobby when Sheldon and Leonard walked in.

"Hello," Trini said.

"Hello," Leonard said.

"Hello," Sheldon said.

"Are you visiting family here?" Leonard asked.

"No we are moving into 5A, we were just checking it out. My name is Jason. This is my wife Trini, and our boys David and John."

"I'm Leonard and this is Sheldon. We live in 4A, but we are not gay."

"Even though we are not gay, that does not mean you had to say it," Sheldon said.

"Yes it does," Leonard said.

"On a scale of 1-10, how fleet of foot are you? One being not cat like at all and ten being cat like?" Sheldon asked.

_**Here we go again**_. Leonard thought.

"I'd say the boys are a ten maybe, Jason somewhere between five and seven, and I'm probably not cat like," Trini said.

"Are you, or have you ever been a Salsa Dancer, Irish Folk, or a Break Dancer?" Sheldon asked.

"None of the above for either one of us, but we do have a friend that is a Break Dancer," Trini said.

"If he is not moving in with you, I don't care. You seem to be doing very well," Sheldon said.

"Listen bud, I don't know what you are doing, but you are annoying me," Jason said.

"Come on Leonard, let's go," Sheldon said.

Before Leonard went upstairs he said, "I'm sorry he put you through that. He doesn't like new people."

When Leonard and Sheldon were out of ear shot Jason said, "Yep they are not gay."

between the 2nd and 3rd floors David said, "It feels like we are going around the elevator instead of up."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Sheldon and Leonard got into their apartment, Leonard said, "Way to go Sheldon. You managed to tick off somebody, who looks like the type of guys Penny used to go out with, before he moves in."

"I had no idea he would react like that," Sheldon said.

"You asked ridiculous questions!" Leonard said.

"We know one thing, Penny won't be leaving you for him," Sheldon said.

"Thank you Caption Obvious!" Leonard said.

"Anyways, I'm thinking Siam Palace tonight," Sheldon said.

"Only you would think about dinner after we almost got beat up!" Leonard said.

Thursday night, the gang gathered in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment for pizza night.

"So Bernadette, is there anything new at work?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I will have a new co-worker in my lab," she said.

"What a coincidence, we got new neighbors above Sheldon and Leonard," Penny said.

"Yea Sheldon and I had a run in with them the other day," Leonard said,

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"One word, Sheldon," Leonard said.

"You know, you might want to be careful with what you say. The next time he might have a body guard," Penny joked.

"Please he is already muscular enough as he is," Sheldon said.

"Saturday afternoon, Jason and Trini, with the help of their friends, moved into the apartment.

"The other day somebody told us about the elevator," Jason said.

"Of the three people we met that day, she was the nicest," Trini said.

Jason, Trini, and there friends unload the U-haul truck by putting everything in the lobby.

"That is one way to let people know it's broke," one man said noticing the yellow caution tape and the sign.

"Ok, the boys will grab the small boxes. Trini and I will show you which apartment is ours," Jason said.

On the 4th floor another man was carrying a box when he said, "This floor just gave me a strange feeling."

"One more floor Billy," Jason said.

In the lobby Jason said, "Tommy, will you help me with the couch?"

"Yea sure, no problem bro," a man said.

Jason and Tommy were on the 4th floor when Sheldon opened his door. When he saw them, he quickly closed the door.

"Leonard looked up from his magazine and said, "Problem?"

"Moving day," Sheldon said.

"Hopefully they will be done before you start your laundry," Leonard said.

"I agree," Sheldon said.

"Where were you going to go anyways?" Leonard asked.

"That is none of your business, and besides if I make it to where I want to go, you will find out in due time," Sheldon said.

"Where is the roommate agreement? I'm sure there is a cause in their saying I'm entitled to know," Leonard said.

"Ok fine, I was going to buy you and Penny a surprise," Sheldon said.

"That sounds so unlike you," Leonard said.

"Well your relationship with her has taken a different direction, I suppose I can be a good friend, and roommate, and be happy for the two of you," Sheldon said.

"Why thank you," Leonard said.

"You're welcome," Sheldon said.

Meanwhile, Bernadette called Penny.

"Hello," Penny said.

"Penny, it's Bernadette. Do you think Sheldon has caught on to us yet?" She asked.

"I don't think so why?" Penny asked.

"Thirteen weeks ago, Leonard was still at sea," Bernadette said.

"Hold on," Penny said. She did some math when she got back on the phone she said, "Your right, So what should we do say the Dr. told me I was a few weeks ahead, or that I actually farther along then I told him?" Penny asked.

"Either way, Sheldon might know something is up, he is a Dr. after all," Bernadette said.

"True but he's not a Dr. of when other people are playing a prank on him," Penny said.

"Either way, I bought you a fake baby bump that could be used as a costume," Bernadette said.

"I asked my boss if I can work the bar on Tuesday Nights," Penny said.

"Has Sheldon said anything about you drinking?" Bernadette asked.

"No, but if he does that might be the end of the prank. I don't think I can lie about that. If he comes over and sees my wine bottles, I'll say that you and Amy still drink and if I want some you put your foot down," Penny said.

"Howard came up with the idea of putting a microphone in a baby doll and putting it in Sheldon's room. The doll could lay next to him in bed, and one of us could do the voice," Bernadette said.

"Howard has way to much free time on his hands," Penny said.

"Not really, his mother begs him to spend at least an hour a day with him after work," Bernadette said.

Across the hall, Sheldon looked out of the peephole. He did not see anything so he opened the door.

"It's all clear, so I'm going to go. If I don't make it back, check the stairs and lobby to see if I'm laying there trampled on," Sheldon said.

"You got it," Leonard said.

On the last set of stairs, he froze when he saw two women with boxes who were about to go up the stairs.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," he said all the way to the front door.

"What is that guys deal?" One woman asked.

"I don't know, Maybe Jason or Trini have met him," another woman said.

Two hours later, Sheldon returned.

"Is that for us?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe, I'll present it when the right time comes," Sheldon said.

At 7:15 pm, Sheldon was in his apartment and he heard music from above him.

Oh gosh, I guess I'll have to get use to it. He thought.

A few minutes later, the music continued. It was enough for Sheldon to put down his marker and go upstairs. Meanwhile, Jason and Trini were having a get together with their friends that helped them move.

"So Billy, How are things at Cal Tech?" Jason asked.

"Quite well actually. My one complaint is this one physicist who makes Bulk and Skull seem normal," Billy said.

A few seconds later, everyone heard some knocks on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock, "Jason and Trini."

Knock, Knock, Knock, "Jason and Trini

Knock, Knock, Knock, "Jason and Trini," Sheldon said.

"Wait, I think I know that voice," Billy said.

_**What is Sheldon doing here?**_ Kat wondered.

_**Is that really Sheldon**_? Billy wondered.

"I might need some help here bro," Jason said.

"What do you need me to do?" Tommy asked.

Jason opened the door and said, "Yes can I help you?"

"Your music is too loud," Sheldon said.

"Oh sorry about that," Jason said. He turned around and said, "Hey Zack the neighbor downstairs said the music is to loud! Do you mind turning it down a bit?" Jason asked.

"Yea sure, no problem Jase," Zack said.

"Thank you. So you are having a party?" Sheldon asked.

"Yup, just some friends of Trini and mine," Jason said.

"We might have gotten off on a bad start, can we start over?" Sheldon asked.

"Yea sure, do you want to come in?" Jason asked.

"I suppose, I can apologize to Trini," Sheldon said.

Sheldon looked around for Trini.

When Sheldon saw Jason's friend Tommy, he said, "Oh dear, tell Trini, I'm sorry."

As soon as he ran out of the door, Tommy asked, "What was with him?"

"The other day, he asked a couple of ridiculous questions," Jason said.

"Earlier today, Aisha and I saw him acting weird, like he was trying to avoid us on the way out," a woman said.

"I'm sure, Kim, he just didn't want to hit you, Aisha, or any of the boxes," Tommy said.

"Was that one of your neighbors?" Billy asked.

"Yea, I think his name is Sheldon. He lives below us," Jason said.

"I work with him, he has some issues," Billy said.

"Is that the guy who came up with the idea of you being the blue ranger for a Halloween costume party?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Billy said.

Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kim laughed.

Meanwhile, Sheldon stumbled down the stairs to his floor. Leonard and Penny were coming upstairs. Before Sheldon could get a good look at her, she quickly entered her apartment.

"Sheldon, what the heck happened?" Leonard asked.

"Jason and Trini are having some friends over. The music was to loud, so I went to ask them to turn it down. I apologized to Jason for the other day, he invited me in, before I could apologize to Trini, I saw a friend of theirs. That is when I ran out and fell down the stairs," Sheldon said.

Penny came out, of her apartment with a bigger fake baby bump, and asked, "Sheldon are you ok?"

"I'll might be sore for a day or two," Sheldon said.

"Great, now I feel like I have to go up and apologize for Sheldon," Leonard said.


	11. Chapter 11

Two night later, Sheldon had his usual Cashew Chicken. Penny walked in with the fake baby bump that Bernadette bought her.

"I would guess you are expecting twins," Amy said.

"No, it's just one. The Dr. told me wrong a couple of weeks ago. I'm on my twenty-second week now," Penny said.

Penny gave Leonard a wink that Sheldon did not notice.

"So that means that your conception was before Leonard left for the North Sea," Sheldon said.

"Yeah, neither one of us realized how wild we got that night," Leonard said.

"Excuse me, but there are people here who do not want to hear about your sex like," Howard said.

"This comes from the only married man here," Leonard said.

Sheldon did his chuckle.

"Wait a minute, if you were pregnant while Leonard was at sea, why did you buy all the female products?" Sheldon asked.

"Simple just to mess with you," she said.

Sheldon just gave her a look.

"So Sheldon, are you feeling better?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit sore," he said.

"What happened?" Raj asked.

"He had a run with our new neighbors and their friends," Leonard said.

"Did they beat you up?" Howard asked.

"No, but when I saw a friend of theirs, he scared me," Sheldon said.

"There was nothing scary about anybody up there," Leonard said.

"The other muscle guy didn't scare you?" Sheldon asked.

"No only you Sheldon, Leonard said.

"Since everyone is here, Leonard and Penny I have something for the two of you," Sheldon said.

"Aw that's so nice of you Sheldon, but you shouldn't have," Penny said.

"Nonsense," Sheldon said when he came back from his room.

He handed Leonard a bag. Leonard pulled a book out of the bag.

"Is a baby name book necessary?" Penny asked.

"Of course," Sheldon said.

Everybody was laughing inside. Meanwhile upstairs, Jason and his family was having dinner.

"So how was your first day at your new job Trini?" Jason asked.

"Very well actually," she said.

"Oh did I tell you Sheldon is afraid of Tommy?" Jason asked.

"What?" Trini asked.

"Saturday Night when he came to ask me to turn down the music, I invited him in. I think he was looking for you, but he looked at Tommy and ran out the door like his pants were on fire," Jason said.

"Is that why Leonard came up?" Trini asked.

"Yep, did you know Billy works in the same department as them?" Jason asked.

"Oh my," Trini said.

"Yea on Billy's first day, he met Sheldon and Leonard, and two of their friends. Somebody asked him where he is from, and when he said Angel Grove, Sheldon came up with a crazy idea," Jason said.

"What was it?" Trini asked.

"Sheldon, Leonard, their two friends, Billy, and Kat dressing up as Power Rangers for Halloween," Jason said.

While Trini was laughing David said, "Grown up dressing on Halloween?"

"Some grown ups like to dress up on Halloween," Trini said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Sometimes they like to be with their friends and pretend they are something else," Jason said.

_**Nice one.**_ Trini thought.

"Back to Saturday Night, Trini said.

"Leonard came up and apologized for Sheldon's weird behavior. He said, he can't make any promise that Sheldon won't do something crazy again," Jason said.

"Did the sight of Tommy scare him?" Trini asked.

"No, he also said there is no explanation for Sheldon," Jason said.

Later that night, Jason and Trini were in bed.

"So today I found out that Sheldon's friends are playing a prank on him," Trini said.

"Why would they do that?" Jason asked.

"I heard he likes to pull pranks on them, and they ganged up using a dream he had as the idea," Trini said.

"Ok, so they are getting him back for being a prankster," Jason said.

"Apparently, he is one of those people who do not like changes. The prank is that the woman in 4B, Penny, is pregnant by Sheldon's roommate," Trini said.

"How did you find this out?" Jason asked.

"Penny told me, she said if we see here pregnant, then it's part of the prank," Trini said.

"I just hope Sheldon doesn't create something that wants to take over the world," Jason joked.

"Or accidentally become a villain," Trini said.

"It had to be hard for Tommy's former co-worker going through the Dr. Jackal Mr. Hyde type of thing," Jason said.

"Good night," Trini said.

"Good might," Jason said.

The next day at lunch, Raj asked Howard, "Dude why does your mom fix brisket so much?"

"Other than it being the only thing she can fix, that taste good, I don't know," Howard said.

"You know, Jewish law states that food has to be kosher before it is eaten. For example, beef is kosher, and since brisket is beef, it is Kosher," Sheldon said.

"Thank you Sheldon, I didn't know that even though** I'M JEWISH**!" Howard said.

"Afternoon guys, mind if I join you?" Billy asked.

"No go ahead Billy," Leonard said.

"So Sheldon, I heard you and Leonard met a few of my friends," Billy said.

"We did?" Sheldon asked.

"Affirmative, your new neighbors Jason and Trini above you in 5A are old friends of mine," Billy said.

"Oh dear," Sheldon said.

"Who would be texting me now?" Leonard said.

"Is everything alright?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, it's my brother Michael, he wants to know when did I purpose to Penny and why did I put it on Facebook before I told anyone. Sheldon, what did you do?" Leonard asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Sheldon asked.

"You did a similar thing when I was with Stephanie. You hacked my profile to say we were in a relationship. I came to the conclusion that you hacked my profile this time!" Leonard said.

"You don't have any prof that I did it," Sheldon said.

"Oh come on Sheldon, who else would have done it? I don't think Penny would have," Leonard said.

"Maybe it was Howard or Raj," Sheldon said.

"Why would I do that to you?" Howard asked.

"We're innocent dude, I know that Sheldon did it. As I was leaving the office, to go the restroom, I turned my head and saw him do it," Raj said.

"Why would you do that Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"Your baby deserves his or her parents. I'm surprised you two aren't engaged yet," Sheldon said.

_**Good thing I told Billy.** _Howard thought.

_**Sounds like the prank is still on**_. Billy thought.

_**Either Billy knows it's a prank on Sheldon, or he thinks we are expecting**_. Leonard thought.

"Oh yes, Howard told me about your little bundle of joy, congrats Leonard," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy," Leonard said.

**_If Howard told him, than I'm sure he knows_ it's a joke.** Leonard thought.

Not long after Leonard got back to his lab, Penny called.

"I know you have purposed before, and I said no, but why did you changed your Facebook status to engaged to me?" She asked.

"I didn't, Sheldon did it for me. He said the 'baby' deserves his or her parents," Leonard said.

"Well after you fix it, you might want to change your Facebook password to something like fakebaby," Penny said.

"Good one, he'll never guess that one," Leonard said.

"Bernadette saw that on her lunch break. She was checking her Facebook and she saw it in the newsfeed. By the way, our new neighbor above you, Trini, works with her," Penny said.

"Don't worry, it's fixed. That's reminds me, I have to text my brother," Leonard said.

The two of them hung up, Leonard texted his brother. On the newsfeeds after it showed Leonard and Penny were in a relationship, Leonard put I was hacked by Sheldon Cooper. When Sheldon and Leonard arrived in the apartment lobby, Trini also walked in.

"Leonard, I found out that you are engaged," she said.

"Actually no, Sheldon hacked my account," Leonard said.

"How do you know about his Facebook statues?" Sheldon asked.

"I work with Bernadette Wolowitz,"

In Chinese, Sheldon said, It's a small world isn't it."

"First of all, I know that was Chinese, second I'm not fluent in it, and third, I come from Vietnamese ancestry," Trini said.

She went up to her apartment.

On the way up to there's Leonard said," So have you gave up trying to figure out if Billy is up to something?"

"Yes," Sheldon said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A few lines from mae-E although not word for word. We talk about the story and she suggest something and if I like it I word it how I see fit.**

That evening, Trini told Jason what Sheldon did.

"Sounds like social interaction is not one of his strengths," he said.

A couple of minutes later, Jason was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Trini asked.

"To scare our un sociable neighbor," Jason said.

"Don't hurt him," Trini said.

"I won't," Jason said.

A few seconds later, Leonard and Sheldon were about to leave for the Cheesecake Factory. As soon as Leonard opened the door, he saw Jason on the other side.

"Jason, so nice to see you," Leonard said.

"Is that nut job of a roommate of yours here?" Jason asked.

Leonard turned around and said, "Oh Sheldon it's for you."

"Ah Jason, what a pleasant surprise," Sheldon said.

"How dare you!" Jason said.

Sheldon ran into his bedroom and close the door.

"So I take it Trini told you?" Leonard asked.

"Yep," Jason said.

"Are you mad?" Leonard asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to scare him," Jason said.

"Apparently it doesn't take much for you to scare him," Leonard said.

"So Trini told me about the joke you and your friends are playing on Sheldon," Jason said.

"It started out as a dream he had. After he told me, I told Penny then, all of our friends found out. It was Sheldon's girlfriend's idea for the prank," Leonard said.

"How the heck does a guy like him get a girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"Two of our friends made an online dating profile for him. Surprisingly, the website found a match and they have been together ever since," Leonard said.

"Do they do it?" Jason asked.

"No, are you kidding? Sheldon can't stand touching other people. So what do you do?" Leonard asked.

"I'm getting ready to open up a karate school," Jason said.

"Oh, that's nice," Leonard said.

"Well I better let you go," Jason said.

"Yea I need to get Sheldon so we can go to dinner," Leonard said.

Leonard knocked on Sheldon's bedroom door.

"Sheldon, Jason is gone," Leonard said.

He opened his door and asked, "Is he, or is he in the hall waiting to pound me?"

"He went back to his place. Come on let's go," Leonard said.

"Alright, but if you are lying, bring me back my usual," Sheldon said.

On the way out, Sheldon kept on looking for Jason.

_**Good thing Brad Garrett doesn't live here**_. Leonard thought.

Meanwhile, Jason, Trini, and the boys were having dinner.

"How did it go?" Trini asked.

"When I got there they were about to go somewhere. I asked Leonard if Sheldon was there. When he walked into the front room, I raised my voice and said how dare you. He ran into his bedroom than Leonard and I got to know each other. Turns out Sheldon has a girlfriend," Jason said.

"That's funny," Trini said.

"Why is it funny?" David asked.

"Sheldon is a unique person," Trini said.

"I'll say," Jason said.

"Daddy scared another grown up?" John asked.

"It was so he won't bother your mom like he has. Don't ever do that," Jason said.

Later that night, Sheldon and Leonard were in their apartment.

"You know, as much as you and Penny have had coitus, I'm surprised that you have not impregnated Penny sooner," Sheldon said.

"I guess we just got lucky just before I left," Leonard said.

"I would say so," Sheldon said.

Leonard received at text.

"Who would send you a text at this time of night?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know. You didn't hack my Facebook or Twitter account again did you?" Leonard asked.

"Not since you changed your relationship status on Facebook. By the way, I didn't like that you made a comment that I hacked your page," Sheldon said.

"It's true, besides somebody might think that was a short engagement," Leonard said.

"So who sent the text?" Sheldon asked.

"Penny did, she's home now and wants me to come over," Leonard said.

"If I don't see before I go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Sheldon said.

"Oh come on Sheldon. Do you think she wants to have sex?" Leonard asked.

"We won't know until you go over there,"Sheldon said.

A few seconds later, Leonard was in Penny's apartment.

"Were you expecting Sheldon to come over here?" Leonard asked.

"You never know with him. He's not in the hallway is he?" Penny asked.

Leonard looked out of the peephole and said, "No."

"So Bernadette sent me a text earlier. Howard put a small microphone and a small camera in a baby doll and says we should put it in Sheldon's room and mess with his mind," Penny said.

"I don't know," Leonard said.

"Yea me neither, but Howard did go through the trouble. I can do the doll's voice if you want me to," Penny said.

"If we did do it and Sheldon found out Howard made it, he may give Howard some props," Leonard said.

"Sheldon giving somebody credit, that would be a first," Penny said.

"I know. Anyways, tell me again, why we are doing this," Leonard said.

"To screw with Sheldon. Oh, I think we should call up his mom and let her know," Leonard said.

"I'll pass on that one," Leonard said.

"We can tell her that he begged me to get an abortion," Penny said.

"She's likely to call him up and get on him for doing that," Leonard said.

"She might also make him apologize to me," Penny said.

"How long are we going to do this?" Leonard asked.

"Oh I say until it's not funny anymore or until it is close enough for a real babies birth," Penny said.

"Why did we start the prank with you being first 12 weeks and now 23 or so weeks?" Leonard asked.

"As far as 12 weeks, Amy thought it would seem normal if I showed a bump and said I was 12 weeks. She didn't think Sheldon would believe me if I said I was pregnant without an ultrasound or a bump. Bernadette pointed out that 13 weeks did not work, so I added enough weeks," Penny said.

"You know, Sheldon seems like our kid sometimes," Leonard said.

"Well he does act like a kid. So are we going to call his mom?" Penny asked.

"Not tonight, I'll do it tomorrow, Leonard said.

The next day, Leonard had a few moments that he used to call Sheldon's mom.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mrs. Copper, it's Leonard," he said.

"Leonard, what has Sheldon done now?" She asked.

"Nothing bad enough for me to call you. The reason why I called you is all of us are playing a prank on Sheldon. He thinks Penny and I are expecting a baby. One day he even begged Penny to get an abortion," Leonard said.

"While I don't approve of the idea, it is about time somebody decided to pull a fast one on ol' Shelly," she said.

"We figure we let you in on it," Leonard said.

"Why would he want Penny to get an abortion?" She asked.

"Probably because he thought a baby would interfere with his life," Leonard said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. I'm about to head to Missy's for a couple of days. If you and Penny do slip up, I hope you make things right," she said.

"Ok bye," Leonard said before they hung up.

That evening before Sheldon went to the comic book store, he was on his laptop.

"I'm getting a video call. I wonder who it could be?" He said.

"Hello Sheldon," his mom said.

"Mother, did you get broadband?" He asked.

"No I'm at Missy's. Leonard called me earlier today," she said.

"Did he tell you his news?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes he did. While I am not pleased with the outcome, he told me something worse," she said.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked.

"You begged Penny to get an abortion," she said.

"Oh you heard about that?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes Shelly, an abortion is murder. You can't just ask someone to change something because it doesn't fit your life. The world does not revolve around you," she said.

"But mom," Sheldon said.

"Hi Mrs. Copper," Leonard said.

"Hello dear. Even though you are not my son, I trust you will do what's right," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Leonard said.

"As for you Sheldon Lee Copper, I expect you to apologize and repent for what you did," she said.

"Yes mom," he said.

He turned to Leonard and said, "Leonard, I'm sorry I begged Penny to abort you un born child."

"Now apologize to Penny," his mom said.

"Uh she's at work now," Leonard said.

"Then you'll have to do it later. Good night Sheldon," his mom said.

"Good night mom," Sheldon said before the chat ended.

Sheldon looked at Leonard and said, "You."

"I'm sure she would have found out eventually," Leonard said.

"True, but I didn't think it was bad enough that you would call my mother," Sheldon said.

"I had a few free minutes and the next thing I knew I was on the phone with her," Leonard said.

"Did you tell her about my run ins with Jason and Trini?" Sheldon asked.

"If I did, don't you think she would have gotten on to you about it?" Leonard asked.

"Good point," Sheldon said.

"Anyways, Penny invited me to Nebraska for Thanksgiving," Leonard said.

"I do not suggest flying," Sheldon said.

"You wouldn't suggest flying anyways," Leonard said.

"True, you seem to be on a roll tonight," Sheldon said.

"I'm sure pregnant women fly all the time, but if it makes you happy, I'll try to talk her into driving or taking a train," Leonard said.

"If you drive, have you rode with her lately? Otherwise take the train," Sheldon asked.

"She's not that bad although that long of a trip, and her driving, I better do most of it," Leonard said.

"I'm going to bed night," Sheldon said.

When Leonard was asleep, he had a dream. _A few years later, Penny and Leonard got married and had kids. They lived in an apartment just like his. Penny and their two kids were in the living room while Leonard walked out of the bedroom. He gain weight and lost most of his hair._ Then he woke up.

_**I hope I never look like Jason Alexander.**_ He thought.

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
